Fiebre de amor
by Shoseiki
Summary: Naruto se ha enfermado en medio de un entrenamiento, al parecer una taza de ramen no le cayó bien. Sakura se ofrece a cuidarlo hasta que se recupere, elaborará una medicina que tardará en hacer efecto. En medio de la fiebre y con el corazón latiendo a millón, sucederá algo inesperado entre esos dos.


**Summary: Naruto se ha enfermado en medio de un entrenamiento, al parecer una taza de ramen no le cayó bien. Sakura se ofrece a cuidarlo hasta que se recupere, elaborará una medicina que tardará en hacer efecto. En medio de la fiebre y con el corazón latiendo a millón, sucederá algo inesperado entre esos dos. Oneshot NaruSaku**

 **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el relato aquí presentado sí es mío. NO le doy permiso a NADIE para que publique este fic en otro lado, ni adapte la trama a otros personajes.**

 **Aquí estoy de nuevo trayendo uno de mis fic, mi mente no deja de crear historias de esos dos. Sufro de "la fiebre NaruSaku" jajajaja xD espero que les guste esta historia. Dejen su review**

 **.**

 **Historia NaruSaku**

 **Fiebre de Amor**

 **Capitulo único**

-¿Te sientes bien Naruto?- preguntó la kunoichi al ver a su amigo algo mareado y adolorido.

-Me duele mucho el estómago, creo que el ramen de anoche me cayó mal-.

-Lo mejor será que descanses y cuando te sientas bien continuamos- sonó la voz de Kakashi sensei.

El rubio asintió lentamente y cuando caminaba en dirección a un árbol para sentarse, se desmayó. Afortunadamente la ninja médico se dio cuenta y corrió antes de que cayera al suelo, quedando así en sus brazos.

-Naruto ¡Naruto reacciona!- gritaba la joven al ver a su amigo que no abría los ojos.

-Hay que llevarlo a su casa, solo se desmayó- dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a su amigo creyendo que fingía.

-Yo lo llevaré, creo tener la solución a ese malestar-.

-Hazlo Sakura, el entrenamiento ha finalizado por hoy. Pueden irse cada uno a sus labores. Avísame como se encuentre Naruto-.

-¡Sí Kakashi sensei!-.

Con Naruto en el hombro emprendió la marcha hacia la casa del chico, cuando llegó lo recostó en la cama y busco en su mochila la medicina que lo curaría.

-¡Rayos no la traje! Tendré que buscarla en casa de mis padres-.

El ninja aun seguía dormido, la kunoichi aprovechó eso para ir rápido a su casa y buscar el medicamento. Iría a toda velocidad antes de que él despertara.

 **.**

-¿Hija a dónde vas?- preguntó Mebuki al ver la prisa con que su hija llegó y entró a su habitación.

-Naruto está enfermo, yo lo cuidaré hasta que se cure. No me esperes, me quedaré con él- gritó desde su recamara.

-Está bien, pero no te olvides de comer-.

-Si mama, hasta luego- respondió antes de cruzar la salida de la casa.

Treinta minutos tardó en llegar a la casa del rubio, pensó que estaba despierto pero no. Todavía seguía dormido. Se acercó a él para tocar su frente y se asustó al sentir que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-Resiste Naruto, falta poco- expresó sacando la medicina de la mochila y dándosela en la boca. Se supone que haría efecto de una vez, pero se equivocó. La medicina no le hizo absolutamente nada. Decidió recurrir a los métodos antiguos para bajarle la calentura.

Fue al baño y buscó un pañuelo con una taza de agua fría, luego de mojarlo lo colocó en la frente del joven. Así hizo durante toda la tarde y la noche, él seguía sin despertar y eso le preocupaba muchísimo.

Amaneció y Naruto seguía igual, no despertaba con nada. Pero respiraba y eso la calmaba un poco. Por curiosidad vio la etiqueta de la medicina y quedó boca abierta cuando leyó "Si no hace efecto dentro de 24 horas, diríjase hasta el hospital más cercano".

-Ojala y despiertes antes de las 24 horas- dijo observando detenidamente al chico. Se quedó asombrada al ver lo guapo que era, tenía una sonrisa y rostro hermoso. No pudo evitar acariciarlo delicadamente, miró sus labios y por un momento sintió ganas de besarlo.

Reaccionó y se golpeó la cara regañándose internamente, ¿Cómo podía estarlo viendo de esa manera? Era su amigo y no podía permitirse eso. "¡Hazlo bésalo! ¡Está dormido y no se dará cuenta!" le repetía su voz interior.

¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Era una locura! Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de desaparecer esos pensamientos. Fue a la cocina buscando algo de comer para olvidarse de ese asunto, encontró un sándwich y jugo de naranja.

Volvió a la habitación y tocó la frente del chico, todavía tenía fiebre. Solo habían pasado varias horas desde que le dio el medicamento, aunque le costara debía ser paciente.

-S-sakura…- susurró el rubio en medio de la fiebre.

Aun Haruno tenía la mano puesta en su frente y estaba muy pero muy cerca de su rostro. Seguía en esa posición sin percatarse de ello.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó suavemente y en voz baja.

Uzumaki al sentirla tan cerca y el tono en que le habló, sintió unas enormes ganas de besarla. Miró profundamente los ojos esmeralda y con rapidez colocó una mano en la nuca de la chica. Ella no se dio cuenta debido a la rapidez del movimiento.

Ella quitó la mano de la frente cuando sintió que él se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, uniendo ambas frentes. A tan pocos centímetros separándolos, la pelirrosa preguntó -¿Qué haces Naruto?-.

-Lo que mi corazón me pide a gritos- contestó uniendo sus labios con los de ella, quien al sentir el contacto cerró los ojos al igual que él.

En unos instantes ya el beso se había tornado muy apasionado y excitante, el ninja no conforme con eso posó una mano en la espalda de ella atrayéndola hacia él para que quedaran uno encima del otro. La kunoichi tenía la mente nublada por las sensaciones que despertaba ese beso, no podía pensar con claridad.

Naruto hizo un movimiento para quedar encima de ella, tuvo éxito en hacerlo porque la cama era grande. Aún tenía fiebre pero no le importó, ese beso era magnifico y quería ir por más. Dejó de besar su boca para hacerlo con su cuello, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo provocándole escalofríos exquisitos.

-N-naruto…- susurró en medio de los besos y las caricias. El rubio estaba sin camisa y eso volvía más ardiente el momento. Él estaba con un pantalón naranja y ella seguía con su ropa intacta.

Reaccionó cuando el rubio con una mano comenzó a tocar por debajo de la blusa. El seguía besando su cuello, ella abrió los ojos como platos sintiendo la succión.

-N-no- dijo intentándolo detenerlo con las manos. Pero fue inútil, su cuerpo no le obedeció como esperaba. Tomó valor y con fuerza de voluntad lo apartó de ella, cayendo el joven al suelo por el empujón.

-¡Naruto!- gritó dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Con fuerza en ambos brazos lo recostó en la cama y vio que otra vez se había dormido. Respiró profundo controlando la adrenalina que recorría sus venas. Su frente estaba llena de gotas de sudor debido al calor de hace un momento.

Pasaron 3 horas hasta que el rubio despertó por completo, miró a una de las paredes de su habitación y allí estaba Sakura, viendo la calle por la ventana.

-¿Sakura?- musitó tratando de ver con claridad.

-Ehh… ¡Naruto! ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-Mucho mejor, pero siento debilidad en mi cuerpo-.

-Es por la medicina, creo que tiene efectos secundarios-explicó mirándolo fijamente pensando en que él diría algo de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar hace unas horas. Sin poder contener la curiosidad se llenó de valentía y pregunto -¿Te acuerdas de lo que paso hace rato?-.

-No. Solo recuerdo que me desmayé en el entrenamiento. ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?-.

-N-no, no pasó nada- contestó dudosa de querer decirle la verdad. "Debe ser que otro de los efectos secundarios es la falta de memoria" pensó la kunoichi.

-Gracias por cuidarme, eres la mejor Sakura- dijo el jinchuriki antes de dormirse otra vez. Pero antes de hacerlo sonrió con malicia evitando que su compañera lo notara, no quería llevarse un puñetazo por mentir.

En realidad si se acordaba, tenía fiebre pero sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Consiguió un beso de Sakura y eso era lo importante, aunque no asimilaba que estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor. Eso sí que no estaba en sus planes. Fue el día más hermoso de su vida, nunca olvidaría lo bueno que la pasó. La pelirrosa tomó la decisión de guardar en secreto ese momento, no le diría jamás a su amigo lo que sucedió.

 **Fin.**


End file.
